MotgW: Admition One to Hell's Problems
by PokeFreak01
Summary: Admition One to Hell's Problems: As a little girl, Riley, starts her education at Hogwarts. Curiosity gets the best of her and finds more than what she expects. Rated: PG-13 violence and gore, drama


_Before I begin my story, I'll tell you that what is to be said here came from some of theses book: The Satanic Bible (Anton Szandor LaVey), The Grimm Brothers' Fairy tales (Grimm Brothers), The New testament (by our 'Lord' or humans from the early A.D.), Aesop's Fables (told by Aesop; written by those who remember his words) and myths but will have original plots too. Now this is from the beautifully crafted magical universe that Joanne Rowling had made but there will be different characters and plots that link to hers. Be warned my reader for this won't be you're average story that ends with a happily ever after; there will be harsh consequences._

_Sometimes_

_You wonder_

_If the one you are destined to be with_

_Is in right in front of you_

_Sometimes_

_You wonder_

_Why are you destined to do this_

_And why do you walk on this planet_

_Sometimes_

_You wonder_

_When will it stop_

_The pain and exhaustion_

_Sometimes_

_You wish_

_You never took the train_

_That caused all your trouble_

_Not one person is innocent nor guilty but one will sort..._

_The Misadventures of the Wolf_

_A.N._

_Before I begin this tale of adventure, sorrow, drama, love, revenge, cheating,anger, and sinning_

_I will tell you this my reader_

_No one is the bad guy nor hero in their story_

_This is not talking about Harry Potter but he'll be mentioned_

_This story is from the view of an unimportant character_

_who is never mentioned in the story that was told by Joanne K. Rowling_

_But this is not my story (But I well tell it to you in my view)_

_Nor Harry's_

_But a special witch who did something a little more_

_And yes her name is_

_Riley Greywolf_

_A tall man was walking down a dark small village. He was 6'10'; a very fine looking man. He had Nile River eyes, shockingly pale skin, peach lips, long dry coal hair, and sharp nails. He had worn a green cloak that was sown with gold and platinum. Everyone starred at the man at awe and had tried to touch him but they feared him strongly. He looked like a man everyone would lust for, a man who would give you what you wanted, and a man who can be a God but he is not an exactly perfect man. Well, he isn't even a man; because every man and woman have one thing that makes them common; a soul and heart. Even the coldest and cruelest had a heart and soul. But he didn't have that for he sold it to be immortal and handsome. Very stupid act to those who are wise and or grateful but for someone who is too stupid to understand they would see this as a wonderful choice to do. (But now let me return to the story) I bet you're wondering my reader; whom, with such beautiful features, would be doing walking down the ugly streets with diseased people? Well he was going to the local fortune teller whom would tell a future about a very important person._

_"Ye bloody git! Get out of our streets; its worse enough we are hit with diseases! We don't need a soulless demon to worsen our state," a woman shouted from her home and threw him a glass bottle of wine._

_He dodged it swiftly and continued his walk to the fortune teller. He reached to a giant manor. It was painted like the sky; full of stars and constellations, moons and planets, and a giant sun on the middle. All of the images were moving just like it would be if they were in the sky. He was close to knocking on the elm door until a woman opened._

_"What do you want Euronymous? I thought you wouldn't come back to here," the woman said bitterly. She had eyes that were cold dark blue that can stare and read one's soul, greasy black hair, ash like skin, and a strict long face that would cause a shiver in your fragile spine._

_"It's a pleasure to see you too Hecate. But we cannot discuss about my return now! I have to ask you a very important thing but I can't say it out here were all ears a pricked for a word," Euronymous said sarcastically but changed his tone to a strong frightened tone._

_Hecate studied him; she let out a sigh," Come in. But if this is for one of your man desires; you can go to a Madame!"_

_He entered the manor; it looked as if you entered the mind of Dali. He sat himself down on a lumpy chair and Hecate sat herself on a thin silver chair._

_"Speak what you say is urgent Euronymous. I have important spells to teach to young ones in 165 minutes," Hecate said as she pulled out her wand and said a charm that brought her a cup of green*._

_"You remember Regulus and his wife Cimerone; well Cimerone is about to bear a child and her fancies to hear the future if all of her grandchildren: even those from the future and Regulus had sent me to you since you are powerful enough to do such task," Euronymous stated._

_Hecate stood their sipping her green* and laid the cup on her laps._

_"Really; I don't remember Regulus and Cimerone getting married or Cimerone bearing a child. All I remembered is that Regulus dying in front of both our eyes... you're lying Euronymous Greywolf. Tell me the truth; I don't like it when you lie to me," Hecate said in a monotonous tone. Euronymous felt a burning sensation on his skin. He fell to the floor howling in pain._

_"Tell me the truth Euronymous or I'll make the burning sensation feel as if you were in a room of a 1000 suns," she shouted to him as he howled louder in pain._

_"Fine! She is bearing a child of mine and I wanted to know all of my grandchildren's futures," He shouted. The burning had stopped and he began panting._

_"You're mad Hecate; I see why you got your name. Goddess of Witchcraft," he panted and laughed._

_"I'll tell your about one thousand six hundred ninety fifth grandchild; The olive Lynx girl who is the different of everyone else shall have to kill and hunt down those wrong doers to clear the path for the chosen one Stag who would finish the dark snake man in a war that would last for decades," she said as her eyes had turned over and were completely white. Her body had stiffened and she began to turn black until she took a deep breath and had fallen to the floor. She dissaperated; leaving Euronymous in the room. It was the last time they talked and saw each other. All that went through Euronymous head was the future of The Olive Lynx girl as she stated. Having to kill to clear a path? What type of girl does that? He thought to himself._

_1989, The Olive lynx girl_

A girl was pushing her cart with her luggage through the station. It sounded like a regular girl who was going to go to visit her grand parents but where she was going is nothing regular for us muggles (well except for me but the rest of you).

She was heading to a boarding school that would teach her witchcraft and potion brewing. What type of school would teach that to 11 year old students? might be what your asking in your mind you muggle; well she is heading to the most famous school in the Wizarding parts of Europe; Hogwarts.

"Riley slow down please love or your step mum would make a scene and start screaming," her father said to her and she nodded.

"I don't get why she would do that; she doesn't even care about me and after all know would know that she's my mum," she sighed.

Her 'mother' looked nothing like Riley: Arachne ('mother') had long greasy black hair, perfect symmetrical face, cold dark blue, ash-like skin, and she would show as much skin as she can that people confused her for a prostitute but it was not it that bothered them; she had a nice feminine figure with the exactly right curves. Riley was way different; she had pixie cutted pale brown hair, boyish face that had a crooked nose, green eyes, olive skin, and unlike 'mother', she hated exposing her body that she'd love to dress like an Afghan woman and why show it if her body was like an eight year old boy.

"Riley! How dare you run away from me," a loud voice shouted from the crowds.

"Go through the 9 and 10 now and get all your luggage (a chest, two bags, and her owl) and run to the train. Good luck dear and I'll write to you," her father said rapidly. He kissed her forehead and ran away. She immediantly did what her father said for her to do and at the nick of time too.

She walked through the train looking for a place to sit. Fortunally she found an empty compartment and sat there looking out the window; thinking how would her life change and how much would she learn.


End file.
